ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elite Answers Wrestling
| headquarters = , , | servance = Worldwide | episodes = ~1300 episodes | theme = "Girl Gang" by Leikeli 47 (Empire) "Revolution" by The Score (Dynasty) "The Misanthrope" by Local H (Showdown) "33rd Blakk Glass" by ZilaKami & SosMula (Voltage) | brand = Empire Dynasty Showdown Voltage | shows = Showdown, Dynasty, Voltage, Empire, Battleground | established = June 20, 2007 | chairman = Mr. DEDEDE CM Banks | vicepres = Scott Diamond | ceo = TRE | writer = Stephanie Matsuda (Empire) Theron Nikolas (Dynasty) Diamond Cage (Showdown) CM Banks (Voltage) | headofgfx = | founder = MaK CM Banks Evan | website = http://new.eawrestling.com/ }} Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW) is an American integrated media and entertainment company that primarily is known for professional wrestling. It has branched out into other fields, including film, music, and various other business ventures. As in other professional wrestling promotions, EAW shows are not legitimate contests, but purely entertainment-based, featuring storyline-driven, scripted, and choreographed matches, though wrestlers are professionals and require a great host of athleticism to perform moves and often includes moves that can put performers at risk of injury if not performed correctly. EAW was initially considered the second largest wrestling promotion in the United States behind Answers Wrestling Federation (AWF). Since mid-2007, EAW has has since overtaken the now defunct AWF as number one, through its international partnerships, expanded visibility, and establishing its own online streaming service in 2016. EAW features five brands: Empire, Dynasty, Showdown, Voltage, and the mainly developmental brand Battleground. alongside brand-exclusive and inter-branded marquee events. Company history 'The Rise of EAW' Elite Answers Wrestling was created in June of 2007 by CM Banks, as well as Mak and Evan, gaining a cult-like following. Following the demise of parent company, Answers Wrestling Federation, EAW regained its independence in December 2007 after drawing the highest ratings in the sports titan company as the #1 brand. Backed by a conglomerate of wealthy billionaires, EAW has been given the freedom and financial independence from day one to put on as scintillating a product as they can, mixing heavy drama with dizzying displays of athleticism and an unparalleled sports element found in very few wrestling promotions. EAW holds four active weekly shows, including the flagship show ‘Saturday Night Showdown’ that stands as the longest weekly episodic show in major wrestling history. Along with it comes the critically heralded ‘Friday Night Dynasty’, as well as the award winning show brimming with young talent ‘Sunday Night Voltage’. EAW’s female wrestlers are showcased on ‘Thursday Night Empire’. EAW hosts monthly marquee events, hosted on television as well as provided on the EAW Network which has garnered close to 20 million subscribers worldwide. EAW over the years made an effort to expand its market as well as crush the competition around it. From it’s inception in 2007 EAW started out in the North Eastern region of the United States, with it’s headquarters located in New Jersey. EAW quickly expanded upon regaining it’s independence from AWF. In 2008 the critically and commercially successful major event, ‘Pain for Pride 1’ took EAW to new heights, making it a national phenomenon. By Pain for Pride 2 EAW became solidified as the number 1 company in the United States, and by Pain for Pride 3 in 2010 EAW marked its territory as a global force. Currently EAW is responsible for the rejuvenation of combat sports, creating the biggest box office attraction in pro wrestling, boxing or MMA since the 1980s. It is now a worldwide phenomenon, responsible for selling out seats relatively easily in the United States and putting on a sellout world tour in the year of 2015. In April of 2018, EAW purchased a majority stake in REVOLT! Pro Combat. In the deal, EAW acquires all of REVOLT's assets and likenesses. The transaction stipulates that all wrestlers with REVOLT! Pro Combat contracts will now be under EAW contracts. The purchase strengthens EAW's stranglehold on the wrestling industry, once again asserting itself as a global wrestling giant and expanding upon its empire by ensuring an even brighter future looming on the horizons of tomorrow. EAW is now currently a monopoly in professional wrestling, with a widespread reputation of being “major league pro wrestling”. It is the third largest sports promotion in the United States behind the NFL and the NBA, and has catapulted wrestling into being one of the most watched sports in the world. In 2016 EAW enjoyed its highest year of revenue, drawing a net of over $2 billion in revenue due to it’s television contract, sponsorships, live attendance, merchandise and the success of the EAW Network. ]] Feud with ACW Shortly after EAW reemerged word spread quickly, and the competition as well as controversy with other companies arised. The ACW Chairman at the time would wage war against EAW making claims such as "EAW won't last to February when I'm done with it". Things got really heated as both companies shared back and forth insults but shortly the tension died down for a while. Problems picked back up when a month later ACW signed 2 of EAW's young rising stars at the time, HBKF and RRS, as well as the CEO at the time, Masters. and HBKF controversially joined ACW in early 2008]]Masters eventually quit ACW while RRS and HBKF stayed under contract but never showed up. ACW and EAW would constantly trade jabs in many ways such on shows. MaK once reached a verbal agreement with ACW to join the company in the midst of the controversy only to back out and stay in EAW, making tensions worse. The feud reached new heights when "King" Kjors, one of the biggest free agents at the time was in the midst of a bidding war between the two companies where he leveraged himself into guaranteed world title shots. he used both ACW and EAW to get World Titles. ACW offered Kjors a World Title as well as other incentives and in return King Kjors burnt the EAW World Title live on an ACW weekly show. ACW would make plenty remarks towards EAW in their shows and parody EAW members in shows attacking and making fun of them, they would also end up having an "AWF One Night Stand" FPV where they parodied old AWF and current EAW members such as Mr. DEDEDE, Ronn, and many more. Eventually after many months of feuding things cooled down as ACW's time as a company winded down. ACW officially closed its doors and EAW purchased the company in 2009 signing several of its talents and implementing an invasion storyline for the Territorial Invasion show. List of active and upcoming events The following is a list of the current, active FPV events scheduled by EAW. Company shows and brands Showdown (2008–present) Showdown was the first brand made when EAW was resurrected and has since been known as EAW's "flagship brand". There were many brand names being thrown around at the time and originally the brand was going to be named "EAW Anarchy" but it was later changed due to many within the company disagreeing with the name "Anarchy". Showdown had its first show on January 19th 2008 which featured the debuts of stars such as Captain Charisma and RRS, who swept the EAW Awards in 2008 because of their illustrious feud. Many regard Showdown as the turning point of Y!Answers-Based e-federations because of its role in creating such a successful feud in RRS vs. Captain Charisma. However, Showdown's success did not stop when its top feud halted. Rather, it showcased veterans as well as continued to push the envelope for new-comers. Showdown has since given birth to some of EAW's biggest stars and served as the home of many. Showdown has two brand-exclusive FPV's that happen within each calendar year: Dia Del Diablo, a fire-themed show, and Reasonable Doubt. Reasonable Doubt is a non-gimmick FPV, but usually features a Hell in a Cell match in the main event. EAW Showdown has had several writers during its long, successful history including Mr. DEDEDE, RRS, MaK, Mister K, Robbie V, Scott Diamond, Lannister, Dark Demon, Y2Impact, Matt Ryder, Brian Daniels, Xavier Williams, and Diamond Cage. Dynasty (2008–present) EAW was supposed to be a one brand show until HRDO begged Ronn to run a new brand called Dynasty, Ronn eventually agreed and Dynasty was born. Dynasty had its first show on January 26, 2008 and the main event featured Jay vs WWEFan in a tournament for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. Dynasty has been overlooked as second to Showdown but many times Dynasty has been labeled by some as the "new flagship brand." Dynasty's first writer was HRDO, keeping the position for several months before leaving EAW. The Rated R Shaman of Sexy then took over as Dynasty writer for several weeks before being released as writer due to backstage conflicts with then-owner MaK. Mr. DEDEDE was then awarded the Dynasty writing position, leaving his position as Turbo writer, and remaining as Dynasty's head writer for a year and a half until Pain For Pride 3, when he retired from EAW. Robbie V took over the Dynasty job for a few months until backstage controversy caused his resignation. The week after Robbie V departed from EAW, Kevin Devastation took over as head writer and booker. Kevin Devastations time as booker was cut short after several questionable decisions caused EAW to go in another direction, Mr DEDEDE would go onto take the job back over in late 2010 lasting until Pain 4 Pride, where he once again retired. During the month between Pain 4 Pride and Midsummer Massacre III, Dynasty was co-written by Heart Break Boy and Extreme Enigma. It was then taken over by Prince of Phenomenal who wrote the show alone from August to November of 2011 before Scott Diamond was brought along to co-write with him. Scott shortly after became Dynasty's sole writer. Jacob Senn and Xavier Williams stepped up to write for Dynasty after Diamond Cage stepped down from the position. Eventually, Xavier Williams would step down due to personal problems and Zach Genesis would be called up. After Pain for Pride Eight, the writing staff changed around to where Mr. DEDEDE and Jacob Senn would write for Dynasty. After Road to Redemption, Mr. DEDEDE would step away from writing the brand and Brian Daniels would step in to fill the position. The current writer now for Dynasty is Theron Nikolas/Xavier Williams. Dynasty has remained one of EAW's top shows and has rivaled Showdown throughout EAW history. In recent years, Dynasty has aimed their focus on taking more developed competitors than Showdown. Thus, Dynasty is considered the more top-heavy of the two brands in terms of talent. Dynasty has two brand-exclusive FPV's: House of Glass and Reckless Wiring. House of Glass features exclusively glass-themed matches and features the storied "Glass Wallz Match" as its main event. Voltage (2011–2012, 2014–present) Voltage was created in 2011 as a third brand to the company. Although Voltage may have been viewed as the third brand on EAW, many great matches have happened on Voltage that have stolen the week from brands like Dynasty and Showdown. The original writer of Voltage was Robbie V. He wrote for Voltage until Pain 4 Pride and then, Voltage was given to Dark Demon until Pain for Pride V when the brand died out. On July 5, 2014, Voltage was resurrected for the draft show where it was not only brought back, but the EAW World Championship. Dark Demon would write the show until Robbie V and Kevin Devastation would pick it back up after Demon would leave his position as Chairman and Writer. Now, Kevin Devastation has stepped down as a writer and Robbie V solely wrote as main writer of Voltage with assistance of Mr. DEDEDE. After Pain for Pride Eight, the writing staff changed to where Zach Genesis and Matt Miles wrote for the show. Shortly after, the team would fall apart and Tyler Parker and Scott Oasis would take over. After controversy arose, Tyler Parker would be taken out of the writing team, and Scott Oasis would be left to write solo. Y2Impact would eventually be placed to aid Scott Oasis in the writing role. The current writer is CM Banks. Voltage has two brand-exclusive FPV's: Fighting Spirit, a non-gimmick FPV and Shock Value, which features electricity-themed matches and the huge "High Voltage" match as its main event. Turbo (2009–2013) Turbo was created in 2009 as a show, different from the brands Dynasty and Showdown. On Turbo, talent from either brand's roster can be used. Although Turbo is viewed as the least important show on EAW, many great matches have happened on Turbo featuring Dynasty and Showdown's top extremists. The original writer was Mr. DEDEDE, until he moved to Dynasty as writer. Turbo was given to 2xtreme and Mister K after Mr. DEDEDE departed. After 2xtreme started showing up less and less, Mister K became head Turbo writer before being promoted as Showdown writer. Robbie V took over the Turbo show, writing more scripts than either of the first two during his tenure. He has since given the writing job to Speedy. However, Speedy could not maintain it, being release as Turbo writer after several weeks. The Turbo writer position was then awarded to EOE, who later brought in Regulator as Co-Writer. After conflicts between EOE and Regulator, the Turbo writing job became open again, being written by several writers over the last several months. Turbo has served as a starting point of new-comers in EAW, allowing them to face both experienced and inexperienced extremists and understand what it is like to be a competitor in EAW. NEO (2013–2014, 2017) In 2013, Turbo was rebranded as NEO. The developmental brand would continue to feature extremists who were not recognized as being on the active roster. However, there would be the "Young Lions Cup" to be fought over. Competitors for the Young Lions Cup could not be from the main brands, keeping the accomplishment exclusively for the rookies. Eventually, there would be a "Young Lions Tag Cup" for tag teams to compete over and a tournament was held for the eventual winners. Extremists and rookies alike could compete for the cups. Soon, the NEO brand would be scrapped for the return of former EAW brand, Voltage, as rookies would be placed in try-out matches for each brand. In July 2017, it was announced NEO would return to the EAW weekly line-up, resuming its position as a developmental brand while also having stars from the main roster. Before the end of 2017, NEO announced it would be closing its doors once again, however the company decided that it would keep its developmental territory and announced that it would be aired exclusively on the EAW Network. Battleground (2015-2016, 2018-present) Battleground originally started as a concept for another brand in the second incarnation of the Answers Wrestling Federation in 2014 by James Shields. However, It was brought over to EAW in July 2015 instead. It closed in 2016. In September 2018, during the Territorial Invasion free-per-view, it was announced that Battleground would be making a return but this time as more of a developmental brand for new and upcoming talent as well as open challenges for competitors from any of the main brands. It held its first return show on October 1st. Championships and accomplishments See Also: REVOLT! Pro Combat Championships Other accomplishments See Also: EAW Triple Crown Championship See Also: EAW Grand Slam Championship See Also: EAW Hall of Fame Defunct Championships In its near four year history, EAW has operated twelve different championships. Some of which have since become defunct, or retired. These retired championships include arguably the most storied of the defunct titles, the Hardcore Championship, which was originally retired in 2008, but was brought back for a brief amount of time in mid-2009 before ultimately becoming officially retired as noted on the EAW website's Title History page. Other retired championships include the Undisputed Hardcore Championship, which was used as a World Championship in EAW for the time between August 2008 and May 2009. Other notable defunct championships include the EAW Tag Team Championships, and the World Tag Team Championships, which were unified after RoViper won each pair of tag titles. At the EAW Draft Show, the EAW Pure Championship was retired when StarrStan retired as the champion. The EAW Hardcore Championship was resurrected in its place. At Road to Redemption, the EAW Vixens Championship would join the list of defunct championships, at the championship would be replaced by the EAW Women's Championship. Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:Federations [[Category:Active